Apparatus for automatically inserting articles into envelopes may be used for example to introduce documents intended for forwarding by mail into an envelope which subsequently, if desired, can be supplemented with additional documents or articles and later can be sealed. Further, the envelope into which articles have been inserted can be delivered from the apparatus ready to be labelled and stamped. Normally this is done in a plurality of individual machines.
Requirements to be fulfilled by an apparatus of the relevant type are i.a. that it is to be convenient to operate and that the infeed and outfeed positions are to be placed at the same level and behind copiers which for example may be found in passageways in major corporations so that the apparatus for inserting articles, for example documents produced by a copier, will be readily accessible to whoever needs it. The requirement of a copier associated with the mentioned plurality of individual machines required to form a complete system leads to an elongate total apparatus, which is not desirable when the apparatus is to be positioned as indicated above, and hence a reduction in the size of the apparatus would represent a great advantage.